Un Break à Brighton
by Gouline971
Summary: Harry, cette semaine avec toi à Brighton a été le plus beau séjour de ma vie. Et sache que j'ai adoré être ta petite-amie l'espace de sept jours et de sept nuits. - Pansy.
**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Pour les personnes qui viennent tout juste de lire le** **chapitre 30** de ma fiction _**Une Séparation**_ , je vous présente un **OS qui se passe 17 ans avant ce chapitre-là** et qui détaille ce qui s'est passé entre Harry et Pansy à Brighton **. On peut le prendre comme un flash-back** , mais il s'avère beaucoup **trop long** pour que je puisse l'intégrer à la fiction en tant que chapitre. **Le voici donc en OS.**

 **Pour les personnes qui ne lisent pas du tout ma fiction** , je vous présente donc **un simple OS sur Harry et Pansy.**

J'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _Disclaimer_ : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

 _ **Résumé**_ : Harry, cette semaine avec toi à Brighton a été le plus beau séjour de ma vie. Et sache que j'ai adoré être ta petite-amie l'espace de sept jours et de sept nuits. - Pansy.

* * *

 _ **Un Break à Brighton**_

* * *

 **Août 2000**

La Terrier était plutôt agité. On entendait de la musique, des gens qui riaient. On en voyait d'autres qui dansaient et certains qui discutaient tranquillement un verre à la main. Le Terrier était si animé pour une raison très simple. C'était l'anniversaire la petite dernière (ou plutôt de la grande dernière) Ginny Weasley. Elle fêtait ses dix-neuf ans.

Il y avait bien évidemment ses parents, ses frères (à l'exception de Fred décédé deux ans plus tôt) mais il y avait également Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Lavande mais aussi des têtes nouvelles comme Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson ou encore Daphné Greengrass.

Le petit groupe de Serpentard avait fini par devenir ami avec les Gryffondor après le début de leurs études. Ca avait mis le temps. Ils ne se considéraient pas comme les meilleurs amis du monde mais ils aimaient se réunir de temps en temps pour des évènements particuliers comme celui-là.

-Celui-là est de moi ! s'empressa de dire Hermione en donnant son cadeau à Ginny.

Ginny fut étonnée du poids du cadeau quand elle le prit en main. Elle pensa l'espace d'un instant que le cadeau de sa meilleure amie était génialissime. Mais son sourire disparut au fur et à mesure qu'elle déchirait le papier-cadeau. Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû en être déçue. Venant d'Hermione, c'était totalement normal.

-Un bouquin ? Tu as osé offrir un bouquin à un anniversaire ! s'exclama Blaise.

-Ce n'est pas qu'un bouquin ! se vexa Hermione. C'est un livre collector qui regroupe toutes les meilleures stratégies des tous les matchs de Quiddich depuis l'invention de ce sport ! J'ai mis des semaines à le chercher ! Tu n'as pas idée !

-Je confirme, dit Drago en frissonnant. Elle m'a trainé dans toutes les librairies qui puissent exister dans le pays.

-Il faut toujours que tu exagères, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

-Je n'exagère pas, je dis la vérité.

-Hermione-Malefoy, dispute 36 500, chuchota Neville à Théo.

-Ne t'en fais pas Hermione. Ton cadeau me fait énormément plaisir. Merci beaucoup, lui dit Ginny.

Hermione lui rendit un large sourire avant de se tourner vers Drago pour lui tirer la langue et faire exactement la même chose à Blaise.

Puis le volume de la musique augmenta et tout le monde se remit à danser.

Tout le monde sauf Harry qui se trouvait dans un coin du jardin avec une bouteille. Il préférait regarder les autres s'amuser plutôt que de s'amuser lui-même. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment la tête à faire la fête, même pour l'anniversaire de Ginny. Il la regarda tournoyer sur elle-même en riant aux éclats avec Hermione et Luna. Son regard croisa le sien. Harry tourna la tête instantanément ayant l'impression d'avoir été brûlé et préféra retourner à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit la glacière qui se trouvait dans la cuisine et prit une bouteille qu'il décapsula et but au goulot.

-Tu m'en ouvres une ?

Harry tourna la tête pour voir Pansy appuyée contre la grande table de la cuisine, le regardant avec une bouteille vide à la main. Harry prit une seconde bouteille qu'il lui ouvrit.

-Merci, dit-elle avant de boire au goulot elle aussi. Tu ne viens pas dehors pour danser un peu ?

-Non, dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre. Je dois dire que je suis un peu fatigué.

-Tu es fatigué ou tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver dans la même pièce que Ginny ?

Le regard que lui lança Harry lui confirma son interrogation. En même temps, il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour savoir qu'être au même endroit que Ginny lui faisait du mal. Et pour cause ! Ca faisait pratiquement trois mois qu'Harry et Ginny étaient séparés, ou plutôt en plein break comme tenait tant à le dire Ginny. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait décidé de le faire. Elle avait dit à Harry qu'elle avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seule après leurs trois ans de relation. Que tout semblait aller trop vite pour elle, peut-être à raison. Sa mère, Molly, les voyait déjà mariés avec une ribambelle d'enfant. Pas elle. Harry lui avait assuré qu'il n'était pas prêt non plus pour tout ça, mais Ginny ne l'avait pas écouté et avait préféré tout arrêter. Pour l'instant…

Harry n'avait pas perdu espoir en se disant que ça ne durerait pas. Mais voilà, trois mois étaient passés et aucune amélioration entre eux n'était à déclarer.

-Un peu des deux, répondit Harry. Paradoxalement, j'ai envie d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle. Mais elle m'ignore alors… Autant que je ne sois pas dans son champ de vision.

Harry finit le reste de sa bouteille d'une traite et en prit une autre. Pansy n'en avait bu que deux gorgées.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû venir alors, lui dit-elle.

-On m'aurait harcelé pour que je vienne. Mais ouais, je n'aurais pas dû.

-Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Pansy.

-Vas-y.

-Tu crois vraiment à ce break ? Tu penses vraiment que vous finirez par vous réconcilier ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'un break peut parfois être le préambule d'une séparation définitive. Je ne veux pas te vexer mais si ce break est censé lui permettre de prendre du recul, la seule personne qui en prenne en ce moment c'est toi, pas elle.

Harry regarda encore une fois à travers la fenêtre et vit Ginny rire de nouveau aux éclats. C'était vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu triste depuis qu'elle avait décidé de faire ce break. Lui était malheureux comme les pierres errant comme une âme en peine. Mais Ginny était plus qu'heureuse de fêter ses dix-neuf ans alors que ses vingt ans à lui avaient été un véritable calvaire.

-Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir avant de revenir pour qu'on en discute. Alors je vais la croire, dit Harry.

-Je vais la croire aussi. Pour toi. Tu ne mérites pas ce qu'elle te fait subir.

-A t'entendre tu ne sembles pas apprécier Ginny.

-Oh si, je l'aime bien. J'ai plus de points communs avec elle qu'avec Hermione ou même Lavande par exemple. Quant à Luna, cette fille est un vrai mystère pour moi. Mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Ginny te faisait subir ça, c'est tout.

-Ca ne durera pas.

-Ca dure déjà depuis trois mois. Je trouve ça énorme pour un break.

Le regard noir qu'Harry lui lança lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne devrait pas en dire plus. Mais c'était Pansy Parkinson et quand elle avait quelque chose en tête, il fallait qu'elle le sorte.

-Tu sais, moi je pense que pour que cette période s'arrête, il faudrait que tu fasses un truc qui lui provoquera un électrochoc.

-Comme ?

Pansy ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant lui montrer. Elle quitta la table sur laquelle elle était assise et se mit en face de lui, posa la bouteille qu'il avait dans les mains et posa ensuite ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut court et bref mais assez pour Harry selon elle.

-Un truc comme ça. De quoi la rendre jalouse.

-D'accord. D'accord… répéta Harry en reprenant sa bouteille. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Sauf que l'électrochoc, c'est moi qui l'ait eu, pas elle.

-On peut le faire dehors si tu veux. Un cadeau pour son anniversaire, répondit Pansy avec un léger sourire.

-Non. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de provoquer une guerre à son anniversaire.

-Une guerre, tout de suite, soupira-t-elle en prenant une deuxième bouteille.

Pansy se remit à sa place initiale et but au goulot tout en fixant Harry.

-Tu embrasses bien, dit-il.

-Merci. Je dois dire que j'ai eu de l'entraînement.

-Très bien même.

-Ne t'emballe pas, Potter. Ce n'était un simple baiser, dit-elle en souriant. Tu ne connais pas les supers baisers de Pansy Parkinson qui font flancher n'importe quel mec de cette planète.

-Ca va les chevilles, pas trop enflées ? se moqua-t-il.

-Non, elles vont très bien, pourquoi ?

Harry pouffa de rire alors que Pansy lui tirait la langue. Il préférait être là finalement, à l'intérieur du Terrier plutôt qu'à l'extérieur. C'était une sorte de contre soirée qu'il faisait seul avec Pansy. Au moins là, il ne se sentait pas oppressé par les autres qui de toute manière ne semblaient pas s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas à l'extérieur.

-A quoi ils ressemblent ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Quoi donc ?

-Les supers baisers de Pansy Parkinson. Ils ressemblent à quoi ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu as éveillé ma curiosité.

-Et Ginny ?

-Je sais, répondit Harry en baissant la tête. Mais j'ai pensé à l'électrochoc et…

-Donc tu veux m'utiliser ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Non ! J'ai juste pensé que…

-C'est ça le problème avec toi Potter. Tu penses beaucoup trop. Ce n'est pas très Gryffondor ça. En général vous foncez d'abord et réfléchissez après. Laisse la réflexion aux Serpentard, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Bon, je vois que je ne saurai pas, conclut Harry.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, répondit Pansy. Simplement…

-Quoi ?

-C'est à tes risques et périls. Tu vas peut-être ne plus pouvoir t'en passer de mes supers baisers.

-C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu as un égo sur…

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il sentit les lèvres de Pansy contre les siennes, appréciant ce qu'était le super baiser de Pansy Parkinson. Et il pouvait dire qu'il était super. Ca lui était étrange d'embrasser une autre fille que Ginny et il se demandait si quelqu'un les voyait à travers les fenêtres de la maison. Mais ses interrogations s'évaporèrent lorsque Pansy approfondit le baiser afin qu'il sache jusqu'où pouvait mener ses supers baisers…

 **000**

Le Soleil devait sans doute être levé depuis un bon moment lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux. Ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il devait sans doute être en début d'après-midi, vu le bruit extérieur et les voitures qui passaient et repassaient aux abords du Square. Il tendit sa main vers la table de nuit pour prendre ses lunettes et les mettre sur son nez.

Une fois sa vision devenue nette, il vit une main qui n'était pas la sienne faire rouler le drap au-dessus de son torse. Harry n'eut pas besoin de se demander qui c'était. Il se souvenait très bien de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il tourna la tête pour voir Pansy, allongée à côté de lui, sa tête contre son torse, ne cessant de le fixer.

-Tu fixes souvent les gens comme ça ? demanda Harry en guise de bonjour.

-Uniquement lorsque je me réveille avant, dit-elle en se redressant sous le drap.

Harry resta allongé, soupira tout en passant ses mains sur son visage. Il tourna sa tête vers Pansy et ce fut à son tour de la fixer.

-Quoi ? fit-elle.

-Tu… tu crois que je l'ai trompée ? En couchant avec toi, tu crois que j'ai trompé Ginny ?

Pansy fut assez étonnée de cette question. Pour être honnête, elle avait pensé qu'Harry aurait paniqué en la voyant nue dans son lit, se disant immédiatement qu'il avait fait une erreur. Mais il semblait plutôt perdu par les événements, ne sachant plus ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il devait faire.

-Pour moi, non. Tu ne l'as pas trompée tout simplement parce que vous n'êtes pour l'instant plus ensemble. Peut-être que votre break s'arrêtera, peut-être que vous vous rendrez compte que c'est une séparation définitive. Mais pour moi, non, tu ne l'as pas trompée. Et puis je ne t'aurais jamais embrassé si dans ma tête, tu étais en couple avec elle. Jamais.

Harry acquiesça sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de tout ça.

-J'ai une question à te poser. Est-ce que ça t'a plu ? Je veux dire, est-ce que ça t'a au moins permis de te vider la tête ?

Oui, ça lui avait plu. Harry n'avait pas à hésiter là-dessus. Coucher avec Pansy lui avait fait du bien. Ce n'était pas Ginny, mais ça serait mentir de dire qu'il n'avait pas aimé et qu'il ne s'était pas senti apaisé juste après. Il regarda de nouveau Pansy et lui adressa un léger sourire en acquiesçant.

-Tu vois, dit-elle en souriant à son tour. C'est déjà pas si mal. Maintenant il faut que tu parviennes à prendre du recul et à te vider l'esprit plus souvent. Pas nécessairement en couchant avec la première nana que tu croises (Harry pouffa de rire) mais simplement pour te sentir bien. Et lorsque tu te sentiras bien, tu seras forcément plus d'attaque pour affronter Ginny et lui dire ce que tu veux ou ce que tu ne veux pas.

-Ce n'est pas évident de me vider la tête, dit-il. Je suis quasiment tout le temps avec au moins un Weasley. On aborde toujours le sujet et lorsque j'ai envie de me retrouver seul, quelqu'un débarque ici pour savoir comment je vais parce qu'ils sont tous inquiets. Je ne disais rien au début, mais je trouve ça assez pesant à la longue.

-J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait te permettre de prendre du recul, sans les Weasley dans les parages, dit soudainement Pansy. Mais il faut que tu me promettes que tu n'en parleras à personne. Personne de chez personne.

-Promis, dit-il immédiatement.

-Bien. (Pansy se mit en positon du lotus sous les draps. Harry l'imita) Voilà. Depuis la fin de la guerre, j'ai pris pour habitude de partir seule pendant une semaine ou deux dans une des demeures de mes parents. Ca me permet justement de me ressourcer.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-J'ai l'intention de partir une semaine à Brighton, demain. En général je ne dis rien à personne. Je pars en disant simplement que je suis bien là ou je suis et je donne ma date de retour pour ne pas inquiéter. Mais je ne dis pas où je vais, jamais. Si tu veux… Enfin tu pourrais venir avec moi. Alors, bon, je sais que tu ne seras pas entièrement seul puisque je serai là, mais au moins, tu n'auras pas les Weasley dans le coin.

Harry devait bien avouer que la proposition était plus que tentante. Partir, une semaine, loin, sans personne pour le regarder avec cet air de chien battu parce qu'il avait été largué ou plutôt parce qu'il était en break depuis déjà trois mois. Il s'y voyait déjà, à Brighton au bord de la mer, respirant l'air iodé qui lui ferait un bien fou. Oui, il apprécierait sûrement. Et puis il n'avait jamais été à Brighton.

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ? demanda-t-il surpris. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si on était les meilleurs amis du monde toi et moi.

-C'est vrai, admit Pansy. Mais puisque tes meilleurs amis ne semblent pas bien s'y prendre, peut-être que moi j'arriverai à effacer cet air que tu as greffé sur le visage. Ce n'est pas pour dire, mais j'ai quand même réussi cette nuit, dit-elle non sans un clin d'œil.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, c'était vraiment plus que tentant. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devait pas. Que ça aurait des répercussions. Lui à Brighton avec Pansy Parkinson. Ca paraîtrait bizarre, suspect, inquiétant et inexplicable.

-C'est très gentil comme proposition mais je vais refuser. C'est ton moment, ta semaine et je n'ai pas envie de te gâcher ça.

-Très bien. Comme tu le souhaites. Ce n'était qu'une simple suggestion. Cependant, au cas où tu changerais d'avis… (Pansy balaya la chambre du regard, se leva en gardant le drap autour d'elle. Elle prit une plume pour griffonner sur un bout de parchemin qu'elle donna à Harry). Tu pourras toujours me retrouver à cette adresse, demain à onze heures pour transplaner jusqu'à Brighton.

-Merci.

-La salle de bain ? demanda-t-elle.

-La deuxième porte à droite.

Pansy quitta la chambre avec ses vêtements et Harry se rallongea dans son lit en fixant le bout de parchemin qu'il tenait entre les mains et où il était écrit : _Manoir Parkinson, Comté de l'Oxfordshire._

 **000**

Pansy avait quitté le Square après avoir pris une douche. Harry lui avait proposé de partager un repas mais elle avait gentiment refusé en lui disant qu'elle devait rentrer. Elle avait néanmoins insisté sur sa proposition de partir avec elle à Brighton.

-Ca pourrait vraiment être bien pour toi. J'en suis sûre.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas à demain Potter ou à la semaine prochaine, tout dépend.

Pansy était partie et Harry n'était pas sorti de la maison. Il n'avait pas eu envie de prendre l'air, de se promener dans le square qui donnait le nom à la maison qu'il avait hérité de son parrain et dans laquelle il avait emménagé après que Ginny lui ait dit qu'elle avait besoin de prendre du recul sur sa relation avec lui.

Non, Harry était resté à l'intérieur de la maison à écouter de la musique, à nettoyer ce qui était déjà propre, à lire ce qu'il connaissait par cœur et à réfléchir, activité qu'il adorait faire depuis quelques temps.

Il entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir. C'était Hermione. Elle était la seule à avoir les clés et à être autorisée à entrer sans signaler sa présence. Il l'entendit entrer dans le salon, soulever ses jambes pour les mettre sur ses genoux une fois assise.

-Salut toi, dit-elle.

-Salut toi, dit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Tu t'es carrément éclipsé hier soir.

-Oui je sais. Je ne voulais pas casser l'ambiance, mentit-il.

-Hum, hum…

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Hermione. Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle faisait ça. Ca signifiait qu'elle se retenait de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Elle regardait droit devant elle tout en se mordant les lèvres.

-Quoi ? dit-il.

-Les Weasley pensent que tu leur fais la tête.

-Les Weasley ? Toute la famille ? Carrément ?

-Enfin, surtout Molly. Elle a l'impression que tu t'éloignes d'eux, d'elle et ça l'inquiète. Elle a même passé un savon à Ginny en lui faisant comprendre que c'était en partie de sa faute et qu'elle devait venir te voir.

-Quoi ? fit-il en se redressant. Mais pourquoi elle lui a dit ça ? Et… elle va venir ?

-Non. Je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire parce que je savais que tu n'ouvrirais pas. Je me trompe ?

Non, Hermione ne se trompait pas. Harry soupira et se rallongea.

-Donc je suis là simplement pour savoir comment tu vas depuis hier. Et le leur dire.

-Je ne me sens pas du tout épié, ironisa-t-il.

-Ils s'inquiètent pour toi.

-Ca ne change rien, soupira-t-il.

-Harry…

-Hermione. Va les voir et dis-leur que je vais bien.

-Même si ce n'est pas vrai ?

-Surtout si ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne veux pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi.

-Moi je m'inquiète. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que lorsque tu étais avec Ginny. Et ça me rend triste de te voir comme ça.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste pour moi Hermione, dit-il en se redressant à nouveau. Il lui prit les deux mains et la regarda dans les yeux. C'est à ton tour d'être heureuse avec Malefoy. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, vraiment. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je me sens plus coupable de t'inquiéter toi, que les autres. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, d'accord ?

Hermione acquiesça sans dire un mot.

-Et si on allait manger un morceau, dehors ? lui proposa-t-elle. Il fait tellement beau et pas trop chaud pour une fois. On pourrait se prendre une glace ?

L'enthousiasme d'Hermione l'empêcha de refuser cette si bonne glace dont elle semblait rêver.

 **000**

Ce fut après une bonne barquette de frites partagée à deux, une glace au chocolat et le récit d'Hermione expliquant à quel point c'était super, génial, agaçant, excitant et éreintant d'être en couple avec Drago Malefoy depuis à peine deux mois, qu'Harry retourna chez-lui. Et il ne pouvait pas le nier, il avait passé une bonne journée avec elle.

Etre avec Hermione lui avait fait plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas une seule fois parlé ni des Weasley, ni de Ginny. Mais sa petite bonne humeur s'en alla lorsqu'il eut l'impression de ne pas être seul dans sa propre maison. Il ferma la porte, avança de quelques pas jusqu'à ce que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre.

-Harry, mon chéri !

Molly Weasley était là. Dans sa maison. Elle était entrée ici, dans sa demeure, sans le lui avoir demandé. Jamais il n'avait imaginé ça possible. Elle avança vers lui, les bras tendus en sa direction, le serra dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle s'était inquiétée de ne pas le voir au Terrier lorsque tout le monde était parti. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû venir comme ça, sans le prévenir, surtout qu'il n'était pas là, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et lui avait apporté quelques bons petits plats qu'elle avait faits durant la journée.

Harry l'avait remercié, lui avait dit que c'était gentil de sa part, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour lui (en gros tout ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione). Mais dans le fond, il était assez irrité de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Molly venait de s'introduire chez-lui sans sa permission et ça l'agaçait. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas de chez-lui, pas d'endroit intime où il pouvait être seul avec lui-même.

Lorsque Molly s'en alla, Harry ne prit pas la peine de regarder ce qu'elle lui avait laissé. Il était immédiatement monté dans sa chambre pour s'effondrer sur son lit.

Il tourna la tête et vit le bout de parchemin avec l'écriture de Pansy, lui donnant rendez-vous pour une semaine ailleurs où on n'envahirait pas son espace.

 **000**

Les parents de Pansy étaient partis depuis le début du mois de Juillet pour des vacances au quatre coins du monde. Résultat, ils avaient laissé leur fille seule dans ce gigantesque manoir. Ca ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça d'être seule, si elle pouvait dire qu'elle était seule lorsqu'on lui avait laissé toute une armée d'elfes à son service. Mais être seule dans son manoir lui donnait un peu froid dans le dos. Voilà pourquoi elle passait le plus clair de son temps chez sa meilleure amie Daphné ou chez Drago.

Mais elle avait dû retourner chez-elle pour faire sa valise pour la petite semaine qu'elle s'était préparée pour Brighton. Elle souriait rien qu'en y pensant. Elle savait qu'elle passerait une très bonne semaine, loin de chez-elle et de ses proches. Elle considérait cette petite escapade comme étant le meilleur moyen pour elle de revenir près d'eux encore plus heureuse qu'avant.

Pansy devait bien l'admettre. Elle avait attendu une réponse d'Harry. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle lui avait proposé de partir avec elle et avait même pensé qu'elle aurait regretté de lui avoir proposé cette semaine passée ensemble. Mais après réflexion, elle avait pensé que partir avec quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas parti de ses proches (même si elle avait couché avec lui la veille) ne serait pas si mal. Mais il n'avait pas répondu.

Elle regarda sa montre. Il allait bientôt être onze heures.

-Sweety, tu veux bien envoyer les valises dans notre demeure de Brighton ?

-Oui, tout de suite, maîtresse Pansy.

Pansy sursauta en entendant frapper à la porte. Elle regarda de nouveau sa montre. Il était onze heures pile. Elle tenta de réprimer le petit sourire qu'elle avait aux lèvres et s'élança presque jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle vit un autre de ces elfes ouvrir la porte. Harry était là, avec un sac de voyage.

-Tu as changé d'avis ? demanda-t-elle en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

-Euh… Ouais, répondit-il gêné. Je… je n'arrive pas trop tard ?

-Je ne suis toujours pas partie, donc non. Il n'est pas trop tard. Tu as de la chance.

 **000**

Ils y étaient. A Brighton. Le soleil était éclatant, le vent agréable et la demeure qui se trouvait devant Harry était gigantesque.

-Remets-toi Potter. Ce n'est qu'une maison.

Harry ferma la bouche et suivit Pansy. Elle sortit sa baguette pour la pointer vers le verrou de la porte qui s'ouvrit dans l'instant. Harry avait une seconde fois en moins de dix secondes le sentiment de recevoir une claque.

-Bienvenue dans la demeure des Parkinson à Brighton. Suis-moi.

Pansy l'accompagna jusque dans une chambre dont la taille s'apparentait sans doute à celle du dortoir des Gryffondor, le rouge et l'or en moins, le blanc en plus. La chambre était très claire, très neutre et épurée. Un lit trônait au centre de la chambre. Elle était face à une fenêtre qui avait la vue sur le jardin et une véranda qui avait une vue imprenable sur la mer.

-Tu peux mettre tes affaires dans cette armoire. La salle de bain est la porte à gauche.

-Cette chambre est géniale ! ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

-Ma chambre est juste en face.

Harry lança une œillade à Pansy qui roula des yeux.

-C'était juste en guise d'information, Potter. Ne t'emballe pas.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Ton regard en disait long.

Pansy lui fit visiter la maison de fond en comble. Harry était assez étonné de la modernité de la maison. Bien évidemment il n'y avait pas de télévision, de chaine hi-fi ou autre engin de nouvelle technologie que les moldus avaient chez-eux, mais l'infrastructure de la maison ne ressemblait en rien à un manoir ou un cottage.

La maison possédait trois étages avec une cave, cinq chambres dont quatre au premier étage et la cinquième au second « C'est la suite de mes parents » avait expliqué Pansy. Tous les deux étaient au premier étage. Le rez-de-chaussée possédait un salon, une salle à manger, une salle de réception et une grande cuisine qui donnait sur une véranda où il y avait une grande table et deux longs bancs de chaque côté. La cave, endroit le plus frais de la maison, conservait des bouteilles de vins « Mon père a horreur qu'on les touche, mais je sais qu'il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte si l'une d'entre elle disparaissait. » La maison était entourée de magnifique jardin bien entretenu. Sans doute l'œuvre des elfes, avait pensé Harry.

-Sweety ?

-Oui maîtresse Pansy ?

-Si quelqu'un te demande où je me trouve, tu lui répondras que tu ne sais pas. Si on te pose une question à propos d'Harry Potter tu répondras que tu ne sais pas non plus où il se trouve, d'accord ? Si on te demande quand je reviendrai, tu leur répondras d'ici la fin de la semaine. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

-Oui Maîtresse, Pansy.

-Très bien. Tu peux t'en aller.

Le petit Sweety fit une révérence, faisant en sorte que son nez touche le sol et transplana illico. Ils n'étaient plus que deux.

-Alors ? dit-elle en faisant léviter un plateau avec deux verres et une boisson. Tu as déjà visité Brighton ?

-Jamais.

-Chouette ! On va pouvoir faire tout un tas de truc alors ! Tu vas voir, tu vas passer une super semaine avec moi ! Je te le garantis !

 **000**

-Hermione arrête, il faut que tu frappes. Tu ne peux pas entrer comme ça chez-lui.

-Bien sûr que je le peux. Sinon il ne m'aurait pas laissé les clés.

-Il va te les reprendre et tu ne l'auras pas volé.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas vu hier, Drago. Harry ne va pas bien. Il a beau me dire que ça va, je sais que c'est faux. Et quand il ne va pas bien, je n'ai pas envie de le laisser tout seul. Je le connais, il va s'isoler, ruminer ce qui se passe et il ira encore plus mal. Ce sera un véritable cercle vicieux. Voilà pourquoi ma mission, c'est de lui remonter le moral.

-D'accord. Mais ma mission à moi, c'est quoi ?

-Etre d'accord avec ce que je fais, même si tu ne l'es pas.

Hermione mit la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Elle ne prêta pas attention au silence qui régnait dans l'ancien QG de l'Ordre, c'était toujours comme ça. Harry vivait dans un silence permanant qui donnait parfois la chair de poule. Elle lui disait souvent de mettre un peu de musique ou d'acheter une télévision pour la faire fonctionner et donner un peu de vie à cette maison, mais Harry s'y était refusé. Il y avait bien la radio, mais elle était dans sa chambre.

-Harry ?

-Il est peut-être parti prendre l'air, dit Drago.

-Peut-être, oui. Mais je vais quand même voir à l'étage. Va dans le salon.

Hermione monta à l'étage tout en appelant Harry. Harry ? Harry ? Harry ?! Drago finissait par en avoir marre. S'il ne répondait pas ça signifiait qu'il n'était pas là. Lassé d'entre sa petite-amie dire le nom d'un autre garçon que lui, Drago se rendit à l'étage et trouva Hermione dans la chambre d'Harry. Elle était assise sur le lit, regardant l'armoire ouverte en face d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en entrant.

-Je crois qu'il est parti.

-Oui, ça j'avais compris, merci. Il est parti prendre l'air et va revenir plus tard, comme je te l'ai dit.

-Non, Drago. Je crois qu'il est parti. Qu'il a fait ses bagages et qu'il est parti.

Drago cligna des yeux en comprenant ce qu'Hermione était en train de lui dire.

-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ?

Hermione se leva du lit et commença à faire l'inventaire de la chambre.

-Un de ses sacs a disparu et il y a quelques vêtements en moins dans son armoire. Des pairs de chaussures ont disparu aussi et il a pris quelques livres de sa bibliothèque. Son passeport n'est pas là et surtout, sa brosse à dent n'est plus dans la salle de bain ! Je te dis qu'il est parti ! Il est parti… Il est parti et il ne m'a rien dit !

-Hermione, Hermione, calme-toi. Inspire et expire, profondément.

Drago la força à s'asseoir sur le lit et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expulser l'air petit à petit.

-Il est parti, répéta-t-elle dépitée.

-Tu sais où il aurait pu aller ? lui demanda Drago.

-Non ! Non, je ne vois pas du tout ! Il est parti, comme ça. Il faut que je prévienne Ron !

-Hermione, attends. Tu ne vas quand même pas paniquer tout le monde. Il est parti, d'accord, mais il va forcément revenir. Il ne va pas laisser la maison et la moitié de ses affaires en plan comme ça. Il va revenir.

-Oui mais quand ? Dans une semaine ? Dans un mois ? Un an ? Il faut absolument que j'en parle à Ron !

-Hermione, attends !

Hermione se précipita hors de la maison, laissant un Drago qui sentait arriver la catastrophe. Il connaissait Hermione, elle allait faire paniquer son petit monde.

 **000**

Pour la deuxième fois depuis la veille, Harry pouvait dire qu'il avait passé une bonne journée, même si son arrivée à Brighton l'avait un peu irrité.

En apprenant qu'Harry n'avait jamais été à Brighton, Pansy avait voulu établir un programme afin qu'il puisse profiter au maximum de la ville balnéaire. Elle connaissait déjà la ville par cœur, elle savait ce qui était bien et ce qui l'était moins. Mais son entêtement avait donné à Harry la fâcheuse impression de se retrouver face à Hermione lorsqu'elle tentait de faire un programme de révision pour les examens.

Ils avaient établi un programme pendant une semaine. Les promenades, les restaurants, les parcs, les musées… Tout était passé au crible par Pansy Parkinson face à un Harry se sentant un peu pris au piège. Il s'était demandé s'il n'aurait finalement pas dû s'abstenir de venir. Et la réponse lui vint dès qu'ils quittèrent la maison. Non !

Ils s'étaient d'abord promenés dans la marina de la ville. Harry avait pensé qu'ils feraient le Brighton Pier en premier, mais Pansy lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas tout de suite lui faire goûter le meilleur. Mais la promenade avait déjà été un très bon début. Ils avaient visité quelques boutiques et grignoté sur le pouce. Harry avait été surpris de voir Pansy prendre des photos avec un polaroïd de-ci, de-là et de le prendre lui aussi en photos.

-Pourquoi un polaroïd ?

-Je ne suis pas très douée pour le tirage. Et l'avantage c'est que la photo n'est pas altérée lorsque je lance le sort pour faire bouger l'image. Et puis ne t'en fais pas, ce sera pour mon usage personnel.

Harry n'avait pas répliqué et l'avait laissé prendre ses photos.

Lorsque le soleil s'était couché, ils s'étaient tous les deux assis sur le sable regardant au loin la mer aller et venir dans un bruissement de vague qui fit du bien à Harry.

-Alors ? Cette première journée ? lui demanda Pansy en mordant dans son sandwich.

-Je suis agréablement surpris.

-Surpris ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne pensais pas que tu me proposerais que des trucs moldus à faire et à voir, répondit Harry en la regardant.

-Oh ça. Et bien j'ai remarqué que les meilleurs endroits à visiter dans une ville sont toujours du côté moldu. Et puis au moins ici, il y a peu de chance qu'on te reconnaisse.

-C'est vrai.

Harry s'allongea dans le sable et regarda les étoiles briller dans le ciel. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui pouvait bien se passer à Londres, ou au Terrier. Etait-on en train de le chercher ? Avait-on fait le rapprochement entre l'escapade de Pansy et sa disparition ? Il espérait que oui, il espérait que non. Oui parce qu'il s'imaginait Ginny un brin paniquée, réalisant qu'elle voulait être avec lui. Il espérait que non, craignant que cela ne précipite la fin définitive de sa relation avec elle. Mais n'était-ce pas déjà la fin depuis qu'il avait couché avec la fille qui se trouvait actuellement à côté de lui et qui n'arrêtait pas de le regarder ?

-Tu penses trop Potter. Tu es là pour t'évader, pas pour faire la rétrospection de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours.

-Tu fais de la légilimencie sur moi ?

-Non. Tu es un homme et c'est facile de lire dans l'esprit d'un homme quand on est une femme, répondit Pansy d'un air hautain qui le fit bien rire.

Pansy s'allongea à côté de lui et prit le ciel en photo.

-Où est-ce que tu es allée les deux première fois que tu es partie ?

-A Dublin, puis à Brest. La toute première fois que j'ai disparu, j'ai inquiété tout mon entourage. Mes parents, mes amis… Ils pensaient que je faisais une dépression post-guerre. Peut-être que c'était le cas, je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'avais besoin d'être seule, de me ressourcer. De me remettre en question. Pas de changer entièrement bien évidemment, ça ne sera jamais possible. Je resterais toujours la petite peste de Serpentard. Mais je voulais simplement me retrouver avec moi-même. Un peu comme toi.

-Sauf que je ne me retrouve pas avec moi-même dans une villa en bord de mer.

-Je suis une petite fille de riche, Potter. Il faut t'y faire.

Pansy se redressa se mettant sur le côté pour avoir Harry dans son champ de vision.

-Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire, là, tout de suite ?

-Dis toujours ?

-Un bain de minuit !

Pansy se leva et commença à enlever les pressions de sa robe. Harry la regarda faire avant de se rendre compte qu'elle élevait aussi ses sous-vêtements. Il tourna la tête immédiatement.

-Tu es folle ! On est dans un lieu public ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Et alors ?

-Tu es nue !

-Et ? Oh, Potter, allez ! On a couché ensemble il y a deux jours ! Ne sois pas si pudique. Tu as déjà tout vu de moi.

-Oui je sais merci.

Pansy roula des yeux et courut immédiatement vers l'eau. Harry l'entendit plonger dans l'eau. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua ses vêtements roulés en boule sur le sable. Elle était vraiment nue dans l'eau.

-Allez viens ! Elle est super bonne ! lui dit-elle.

-Non merci !

-Oh, allez ! Tu es là pour être libre ! Profite ! Viens ! Promis, je ne te regarde pas te déshabiller !

Harry se sentit soudainement ridicule. Depuis quand était-il aussi pudique ? Il n'avait bien sûr pas pour habitude de se promener à poil dans un lieu public, mais la nudité, sa nudité, ne l'avait jamais gêné auparavant. Il vit Pansy mettre ses mains sur ses yeux et se déshabilla entièrement avant d'entrer dans l'eau.

Pansy n'avait pas vraiment caché ses yeux. Elle l'avait vu enlever tous ses vêtements et venir vers elle à travers ses mains.

-Tu es devant moi ? demanda-t-elle afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

-Je sais que tu m'as vu me déshabiller, petite vicieuse.

Pansy sourit de toutes ses dents en retirant ses mains devant ses yeux. Harry avait de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre à se regarder sans échanger un seul mot.

-Tu as gardé tes lunettes, constata Pansy en souriant. Ce n'est pas très pratique dans l'eau.

-Je suis complètement miro sans mes lunettes.

Pansy continua de fixer les lunettes d'Harry et récita un sortilège. Les lunettes disparurent de son nez pour se retrouver parmi ses vêtements.

-Je ne vois plus rien, c'est malin.

-Ce n'est pas grave. A défaut d'une vue parfaite, j'ai vite compris que tu avais un touché infaillible.

Pansy s'avança lentement vers Harry qui ne bougea pas d'un iota. Elle avança son visage vers le sien, frôlant son nez. Elle sentit les mains d'Harry se poser sur les siennes. Pansy s'arrêta un instant, se demandant s'il allait la repousser ou la rapprocher de lui. Il la rapprocha de lui d'un coup et l'embrassa avec fougue. Pansy se colla un peu plus contre lui, passant ses mains autour de son cou, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille se laissant emporter par le tourbillon de plaisir et de désir qu'elle était incapable de contrôler et qu'elle ne voulait pas contrôler.

Ils retournèrent à la villa tard dans la nuit et légèrement groggy par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. C'était la première fois qu'Harry faisait l'amour dans la mer, de même pour Pansy d'ailleurs. Et ils avaient adoré.

-Bonne nuit, dit simplement Harry.

Il se pencha vers Pansy et lui embrassa la joue. Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos pour entrer dans sa chambre, il sentit sa main se loger dans la sienne. Il se retourna et Pansy fit un pas vers lui pour l'embrasser.

-Viens, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Pansy recula jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre qu'elle ouvrit. Harry la suivit sans opposer aucune résistance.

 **000**

Hermione avait littéralement abandonné son appartement pour s'installer au Square. Drago lui avait dit de ne pas faire ça, mais elle avait pensé que s'installer dans la demeure des Black pousserait sans doute Harry à revenir. Comme si elle était capable de lui envoyer de ondes de là où elle était. Mais Harry avait disparu depuis presque quarante-huit heures et n'avait toujours pas donner de nouvelles.

Elle se rongeait les ongles presqu'à sang tant elle était inquiète. Drago avait beau lui dire qu'Harry reviendrait, ça ne la rassurait absolument pas. Elle était assise dans le salon, regardant droit devant elle sans dire un mot. Drago était à côté d'elle, ne parlant pas non plus. Il n'osait rien dire de peur de la voir démarrer au quart de tour et déverser toute son angoisse sur lui, ce dont il avait horreur.

Puis tout à coup, il la vit se lever et quitter le salon.

-Hermione ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas, elle prit sa veste et quitta la maison. Il n'eut pas besoin de se demander où elle allait. Drago transplana juste après pour se rendre au Terrier. Ron et Ginny étaient présents et assaillaient Hermione de question. Il put voir Ginny qui était au bord des larmes alors qu'elle n'était pas le genre de fille à pleurer.

-C'est de ma faute, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

-Mais non, lui dit Ron en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Si ! Je l'ai quitté et il a préféré partir pour ne plus être au même endroit que moi !

-Ginny…

-Je… je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça ! Je… je ne pensais pas qu'il le vivrait aussi mal !

-Qu'il le prendrait aussi mal ? répéta Hermione presque choquée. Ginny, Harry t'aime ! Evidemment qu'il vivrait mal cette situation, enfin ! Il t'aime !

-Mais moi aussi je l'aime !

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as quitté ?! Pourquoi tu as voulu faire ce stupide break ? De trois mois ? demanda-t-elle en élevant la voix.

-Hermione calme-toi, tu veux, lui chuchota Drago.

-Mais quoi ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça stupide, vous ?! dit-elle à l'attention de Drago et Ron. Quand on aime quelqu'un on ne se sépare pas de cette personne ! On reste avec elle et on tente de construire quelque chose de solide ! On ne bazarde pas tout d'un coup de baguette pour je ne sais qu'elle raison complètement stupide ! On…

Mais Hermione s'arrêta dans son agitation en voyant Ginny renifler puis éclater en sanglots. Elle se sentit légèrement mal d'avoir laissé éclater une part de sa pensée à propos de cette situation qu'elle avait toujours trouvée grotesque. Elle voulut faire un pas vers Ginny pour s'excuser, mais celle-ci recula, préférant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Hermione regarda ensuite Ron avec une légère grimace.

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit-il. Je vais lui parler.

Ron monta à l'étage et Hermione alla dans le jardin.

-C'est bien beau tout ça mais ça ne nous avance pas vraiment, dit Drago.

-Oui je sais. Peut-être que… Peut-être qu'on devrait aller à Poudlard.

-Poudlard ?! répéta Drago surpris. Mais pourquoi diable voudrais-tu aller à Poudlard ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il est peut-être là-bas. Après tout, Poudlard est un lieu sûr où on se sent à l'abri et surtout à la maison. Oui, je suis sûr qu'il est à Poudlard.

-Hermione attends. Tu imagines un peu ce qui se passerait s'il n'était pas à Poudlard ? Tu affolerais McGonagall pour rien. Et quelque chose me dit qu'elle est pire que la mère de Weasley quand elle s'inquiète pour Potter.

-Alors tu proposes quoi, toi ? dit-elle contrariée. Elle en avait marre que Drago saborde ses idées.

-Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami. En même temps quelle idée de partir sans prévenir personne. Pansy elle au moins quand elle part, elle nous envoie une lettre pour nous dire qu'elle va bien.

Hermione s'arrêta immédiatement dans sa marche, poussant Drago à lui rentrer dedans. Elle se retourna rapidement, se retrouvant dans ses bras. Elle le regardait avec des yeux brillants.

-Quoi ? dit-il.

-Pansy est partie quand ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Il y a deux jours, je crois. Pourquoi ?

-Harry aussi est parti il y a deux jours, réalisa-t-elle. Et s'il était parti avec elle ?

-Impossible, dit Drago.

-Pourquoi ?

-On parle de Pansy et Potter, Granger. Alors je sais que nous sommes devenus un petit groupe d'amis Gryffondo-Serpentard. C'est cool, c'est sympa. Je sors avec toi, Théo est amoureux de Loufoca et je tolère Weasley dans la même pièce que moi, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr : Pansy et Potter ne se sont jamais adressés la parole plus de cinq minutes. Alors toute une semaine je ne sais où ! Non je n'y crois pas. C'est une coïncidence s'ils ne sont pas en ville en ce moment.

-Mais admettons qu'ils soient partis tous les deux.

-Impossible, Hermione.

-Mais admettons ! insista-t-elle. On ne sait pas. Peut-être qu'on a loupé quelque chose dans l'équation et qu'ils sont partis ensemble.

-Pansy part pour être seule, Hermione. Ca serait un peu paradoxal qu'elle parte avec quelqu'un et surtout avec Potter avec qui elle n'a aucune affinité.

Hermione soupira, tournant le dos à Drago. Voilà qu'il lui sabordait son idée une fois de plus. Tant pis. Elle irait quand même à Poudlard pour vérifier si Harry y était, gardant dans un coin sa tête, une certaine escapade avec Pansy.

 **000**

Pour la deuxième fois où elle se retrouvait dans le même lit qu'Harry, ce fut Pansy qui se réveilla la première. Harry continuait de dormir paisiblement. Cette nuit avait été spéciale, pensa-t-elle en le regardant. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour dans la mer et avait vraiment aimé ça. Elle avait ensuite pensé qu'ils se sépareraient gentiment pour aller dormir dans leur chambre respective, mais elle n'avait pas tenu. Pansy l'avait de nouveau embrassé et ils avaient continué de faire l'amour dans sa propre chambre.

Harry semblait si serein qu'elle eut la soudaine envie de le prendre en photo. Elle prit le polaroïd et fit une première photo. Ne la trouvant pas assez bien, Pansy décida de se mettre debout sur le lit, une jambe de chaque côté d'Harry et prit une deuxième photo.

-Tu n'es quand même pas en train de faire ça ? dit-il les yeux fermés.

-Faire quoi ?

-Me prendre en photo à mon insu.

-Non.

Harry mit ses lunettes sur le nez et vit Pansy au-dessus de lui, habillée d'une chemise de nuit. Elle avait l'intention de prendre une troisième photo lorsqu'Harry plaça ses mains au niveau de ses genoux pour la déséquilibrer. Pansy poussa un cri de surprise et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui.

-T'es malade ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-Il t'en faut peu, dis-moi.

Harry prit l'appareil photo des mains de Pansy et lui tira le portrait. Il regarda la photo. Elle tirait la langue dessus.

-Ce n'est pas très classe ça, dit-il.

-On s'en fiche. Il n'y a que toi pour la voir. Attends, j'ai une idée.

Pansy se rallongea à côté d'Harry, reprit l'appareil photo en mettent l'objectif en face d'eux et appuya sur le petit bouton. La photo sortit de la fente comme si l'appareil leur tirait la langue. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air très fatigués sur la photo.

-On est beaux, non ? dit Pansy.

-Très, répondit Harry en riant alors qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

Pansy lui lança un regard noir qui s'estompa dès que ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec les siens. Elle voulait l'embrasser encore une fois, mais ne le fit pas. Elle se redressa, le poussant à faire de même.

-Tu sais je… je sais que… que malgré cette nuit, il n'y aura pas de toi et moi. Je veux dire que je sais que ce qu'on vit ici, restera ici.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda Harry surpris du sérieux de la conversation.

-Je veux simplement que tu saches que je ne chercherai pas à avoir plus. Qu'une fois de retour à Londres on reprendra notre petite routine. Peut-être que tu sauras où tu en es avec Ginny. Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que…

-Qu'on devrait profiter de cette semaine à fond jusqu'à la fin ? Parce qu'une fois fait, on ne la vivra plus.

-Oui, c'est ça.

La raison d'Harry lui disait de ne pas continuer ce qu'il vivait actuellement à Brighton. Etre là avec Pansy, dans le même lit qu'elle et être aussi intime ne présageait rien de bon, il le sentait, sa tête le lui criait. Mais en même temps, sa tête lui disait aussi qu'il avait besoin de ça, de cet éloignement, d'être avec elle et de s'amuser. Parce qu'en à peine vingt-quatre heures, il s'était plus amusé que durant cette dernière année de formation chez les Aurors. Pansy lui faisait du bien.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit-il enfin. Profitons autant que nous pouvons de cette semaine. On fait Brighton Pier aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?

-Oui, fit-elle en acquiesçant. Ce sera top tu verras. On pourrait prendre le petit-déjeuner à l'extérieur si tu veux.

-Oui, c'est une idée. Ou on pourrait rester encore peu là, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Pansy n'eut pas le temps de répondre que ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles d'Harry. Elle sentit ses mains soulever sa chemise de nuit pour la retirer complètement pour la balancer au sol. Evidemment que ça lui disait !

 **000**

Ils y étaient enfin : à Brighton Pier. Et ils pouvaient constater une chose, il y avait foule en cette après-midi ensoleillée. Il y avait des familles, des couples, des personnes âgées qui se baladaient. Harry et Pansy avaient fait des attractions, mangé du poisson et des frites, étaient montés dans la grande roue et se prenaient de temps en temps en photo.

Harry avait trouvé amusant de voir Pansy qui avait plus l'habitude de séjourner à Brighton que lui, s'émerveiller sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait vite compris que c'était tout simplement l'environnement moldu qui la rendait comme ça. Après avoir passé toute sa vie dans le monde des sorciers, se retrouver chez les moldus la rendait euphorique. Il l'avait remarqué dès la veille, mais s'était abstenu de lui en faire la remarque.

Ils avaient fait de l'auto-tamponneuse. Pansy avait gagné une peluche au chamboule-tout et ils avaient fait du carrousel en se tenant la main. Pansy se demandait encore comment ils avaient fait pour rester main dans la main du début à la fin du manège.

La réponse était pourtant simple. Ils étaient montés sur le même cheval. Harry avait instinctivement posé sa main autour de sa taille tout en prenant la sienne en même temps. Pansy s'était sentie très bizarre. Bien, mais elle avait également eu le sentiment qu'elle ne devait pas être là, dans ses bras, mais que Ginny aurait dû profiter de ces moments. Elle avait donc fait ce qu'elle avait pensé être une bonne idée pour effacer cette sensation de gêne qu'elle avait. Comme pour le matin, elle prit l'appareil photo, mettant l'objectif en face d'eux, se tourna vers Harry pour l'embrasser et appuya sur le bouton.

-On devrait carrément demander à quelqu'un de prendre une photo bien cadrée de nous. On passe un peu pour des narcissiques là, plaisanta Harry en regardant les photos.

-Mais je suis narcissique. Je m'adore ! s'exclama exagérément Pansy. Mais je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque qu'on nous vole mon appareil. J'y tiens !

-C'est un polaroid dans le monde moldu, rit Harry. Achète un numérique et là on te le volera.

-Un quoi ?

-Un polaroid en beaucoup plus sophistiqué. Tu veux qu'on fasse un essai ?

Pansy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle était persuadée que lorsqu'ils trouveraient quelqu'un pour prendre une photo d'eux, l'individu partirait en courant avec son appareil photo. Mais qui voudrait d'un polaroid ? pensait Harry. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour trouver une âme charitable voulant les prendre en photo. Un couple d'une soixantaine d'années accepta volontiers cette tache. Harry et Pansy s'assirent sur un banc et attendirent patiemment que la photo soit prise. L'appareil tira une nouvelle fois la langue.

-Oh… Regarde comme ils sont mignons, dit la femme à son mari. On dirait nous à leur âge.

En effet, Harry et Pansy étaient collés l'un à l'autre sur le banc. Le bras d'Harry était au dessus des épaules de Pansy qui avait agrippé sa main de la sienne alors que son autre main prenait celle qui était autour de son bras. Le menton d'Harry effleurait légèrement sa tempe gauche. Ils étaient beaux sur cette photo. Tout simplement.

 **000**

Les jours passaient et Brighton ne semblait que plus belle pour Pansy et Harry. Ils tentaient de ne pas penser à la fin de cette semaine qui annoncerait la fin de leur petite relation. Non, Harry ne voulait pas spécialement que ça s'arrête même s'il savait que ça serait plus raisonnable. Ils multipliaient donc les gestes d'affections qu'ils n'auraient sans doute jamais eu si leur relation avait un avenir. Ils faisaient l'amour dès que l'occasion se présentait (dans la maison des Parkinson où même à l'extérieur, comme dans un parc ou en pleine campagne par exemple ou encore dans une cabine de plage). Ils s'embrassaient dès que l'envie leur prenait, soit à chaque coin de rue. Ils se baladaient en se tenant la main, Harry passait son bras autour de sa taille, Pansy faisait de même aussi. Ils s'étaient même amusés à passer pour des amoureux transis lors d'un brunch.

-Vous êtes vraiment beaux tous les deux, avait dit une serveuse alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de s'embrasser.

-Merci, répondit Pansy avec un large sourire. On fête nos trois ans relation cette année.

Harry avait failli s'étouffer avec son verre de jus, regardant Pansy en se demandant à quoi elle jouait. Il avait très vite compris dans son regard qu'elle voulait s'amuser un peu et au lieu de mettre un terme à cette petite mascarade, Harry avait lui aussi eu la soudaine envie de jouer. Il avait alors pris la main de Pansy et s'était aussi tourné vers la serveuse avec le même sourire.

-Oui. Et on a aussi l'intention de nous marier, avait-il ajouté.

-Vraiment ? avait dit la serveuse.

-Bien sûr ! avait repris Pansy. Mais après nos études. C'est le plus important.

-Evidemment. On finit nos études et on se marie après. On aura une grande maison.

-Non plutôt un manoir, avait repris Pansy. Un beau grand manoir pour accueillir nos familles et nos amis. On aura des enfants…

-Deux. Une fille et un garçon. Mais le garçon d'abord pour protéger sa petite sœur.

-On aura un chat.

-Et une volière pour tous nos hiboux.

-Des hiboux ? On peut avoir des hiboux comme animaux de compagnie ?

Harry et Pansy avaient tourné la tête vers la serveuse qui les avait attentivement écouté. Ils avaient carrément oublié qu'elle était là, imaginant une vie un peu bizarre dans un monde parallèle où ils étaient tous les deux mariés avec des enfants. Un pur délire que l'un et l'autre n'avaient pas eu de mal à imaginer.

-Je travaillerai à Scotland Yard, avait poursuivi Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Je créerai ma propre entreprise, avait dit Pansy.

-On sera heureux.

-Très heureux.

Ce petit manège avait continué quasiment tout le brunch, si bien que la serveuse leur avait offert des tartes à la myrtille en leur souhaitant plein de bonheur pour leur vie de couple.

Ils étaient sortis du restaurant en riant avant de se faire surprendre par la pluie. Harry avait pris la main de Pansy et avait couru avec elle vers les cabines de plage pour s'abriter. Ils étaient trempés.

-C'est un signe des forces divines. Ils nous punissent en nous trempant jusqu'aux os pour avoir inventé cette drôle de vie, dit Harry.

-Faire tomber la pluie alors qu'il fait trente degrés, ce n'est pas une punition mais une bénédiction, dit Pansy.

-C'est vrai, je te l'accorde.

-Mais c'était chouette. J'ai cru que la serveuse allait nous marier en plein milieu du café.

-Tu imagines si elle l'avait fait. On aurait fini mariés sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Je serai devenue Mrs Pansy Potter, dit-elle en riant. Ca aurait été trop bizarre.

Pansy continua de rire puis prit la main d'Harry pour courir sous la pluie.

-Pansy, attends ! On va attraper la crève !

-On s'en fou ! Ce n'est que de l'eau, Harry !

Harry la tira vers lui. Pansy se retrouva littéralement collé à lui, toujours sous la pluie.

-Ce n'est que de l'eau, répéta-t-elle en passant ses mains autour de son cou.

Pansy lui retira ses lunettes pleines de gouttes et l'embrassa. Elle sentit son cœur battre vite, très vite et accélérer encore un peu lorsqu'elle le sentit passer ses mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever. Elle passa ses jambes autour sa taille et se mit à hurler lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'Harry fonçait droit vers la mer.

-Tu vois, comme quoi je peux te surprendre, dit-il en immergeant de l'eau fier de lui.

-Et j'aime ça, admit-elle. J'adore.

Harry et Pansy étaient retournés à la villa, s'étaient séchés et s'étaient couchés dans le lit. Pansy avait la tête collée contre son torse, les yeux fermés, appréciant les petites caresses qu'Harry faisait dans ses cheveux. Ca l'apaisait. Ils ne parlèrent pas, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre, attendant que la pluie cesse.

Une autre question trotta encore dans la tête de Pansy. Est-ce qu'Harry avait déjà eu des moments aussi intimes avec Ginny ? Sans doute que oui. Coucher avec un garçon c'était quelque chose de facile, mais rester avec lui, ainsi était une chose que seul un garçon pouvait faire avec sa petite-amie et Pansy n'était pas la petite-amie d'Harry. Il ne devait pas faire ce genre de choses avec elle normalement, mais avec Ginny.

Elle le sentit soupirer et releva la tête pour le regarder. Harry baissa le regard vers elle, quittant ses cheveux pour lui caresser le visage, s'attardant sur le bout de son nez puis ses lèvres.

-Je suis content que tu m'aie proposé de venir ici, dit-il. Je suis vraiment en train de passer de bons moments avec toi.

-Je suis contente si tu es content, dit-elle en souriant.

Pansy se redressa légèrement pour l'embrasser.

 **000**

Afin de continuer leur semaine pétillante, Pansy eut une autre idée. Faire un dîner aux chandelles dans un des restaurants les plus cotés de la ville.

-Tu es folle, lui avait dit Harry.

-Ce sera pour terminer notre semaine en beauté !

-Et on irait où ?

-Au restaurant At Drake. On est passé devant. Tu sais, celui où tu as failli faire une syncope en voyant les prix.

-Je te le répète, tu es folle.

-Oh allez ! fit Pansy en sautant sur son lit faisant bondir Harry par la même occasion (il n'avait pas une seule fois dormi dans sa propre chambre). Ce sera super !

-J'imagine qu'il faut une tenue adaptée pour ce genre d'endroit.

-Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut ici !

Pansy lui donna un baiser léger comme l'air et fonça à l'étage du dessus. Elle revint avec deux costumes qu'elle posa sur le lit. Harry la regarda les observer comme deux œuvres d'art avant d'en faire disparaitre un d'un coup de baguette. Elle avait gardé un costume très simple, noir, avec une chemise noire en soi. Il était un peu trop grand pour Harry mais elle le réajusterait lorsqu'il le mettrait.

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Un truc qui tu donneras envie d'enlever la robe une fois que tu l'auras vu sur moi.

-Tu es si sûre de toi ? demanda Harry en riant.

Pansy grimpa sur le lit, se plaçant à califourchon sur Harry qui entoura sa taille de ses bras.

-J'en suis certaine.

Elle posa le bout de son nez contre le sien avant de sourire et de l'embrasser. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle se retrouve allongée sur le lit envahit par les baisers d'Harry. Oui, elle avait un sourire complètement idiot sur le visage, oui elle était en train de glousser comme une midinette, mais qui irait se moquer d'elle ?

-Et si on restait ici ? proposa Harry en embrassant son ventre. On passerait notre nuit à faire l'amour jusqu'au levé du soleil.

-Tu veux dire comme ce qu'on fait depuis qu'on est là ?

-Hum, hum…

-Non Harry… Allons au restaurant.

Harry s'arrêta de l'embrasser, se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait un petit regard rieur lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait elle aussi envie de faire l'amour, tout de suite, maintenant, encore et encore.

-Ok, va pour plus tard.

Harry lui donna un léger baiser, se redressa et commença à se changer. Pansy ne se géna pas pour le reluquer.

 **000**

Arrivés devant le restaurant, Pansy le stoppa net. Elle fouilla dans sa pochette en sortit une bague qu'elle glissa à son annulaire gauche.

-Hier on était fiancés. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes mariés.

-Félicitations Mrs Potter, lui dit Harry.

-Merci ! Je dois dire qu'être mariée à Harry Potter est quelque chose de très excitant ! J'en ai de la chance.

-Tu m'en diras tant.

Pansy lui fit un clin d'œil et Harry ouvrit la porte du restaurant pour la laisser entrer.

Et encore une fois, Harry avait adoré le diner. Il s'était d'abord senti mal à l'aise en entrant dans un établissement aussi raffiné et avait eu l'impression d'être un éléphant dans une boutique de porcelaine. Mais heureusement que Pansy était là pour le rassurer. Elle ne lui avait pas lâché la main jusqu'à ce qu'un maître d'hôtel leur indique une table.

On leur avait proposé différents types de vin qu'Harry avait goûté en faisant croire qu'il s'y connaissait face à une Pansy qui retenait ses rires. Elle avait volontairement montré sa bague en faisant comprendre aux serveurs qu'ils étaient de jeunes mariés en pré-Lune de miel avant de partir pour un voyage à l'île Maurice qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours. Mais les serveurs du At Drake n'étaient pas des serveurs de petits salons de thé. Ils avaient un service et un protocole à respecter. Ils en avaient vu des jeunes couples mariés et des demandes en mariage. Harry et Pansy ne les avaient donc pas particulièrement attendris, mais ils pouvaient au moins se consoler en se disant qu'ils avaient bien dîné.

-Alors ? Tu penses toujours qu'il n'y a rien dans l'assiette dans ce genre de restaurant ? demanda Pansy alors qu'ils se promenaient près du bord de mer

-Oui.

-Menteur ! dit-elle en lui donnant un coup à l'épaule.

-D'accord, c'était très bien. J'ai passé un très bon moment. Comme pour le reste de la semaine, d'ailleurs.

Pansy acquiesça sans rien dire et passa son bras sous celui d'Harry. Ils passaient déjà leur dernière nuit ensemble. Ils avaient convenu qu'Harry rentrerait une journée plus tôt pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Car ils étaient persuadés qu'au moins une personne (Hermione) aurait fait le lien entre leurs deux disparitions simultanées.

Pansy s'arrêta de marcher et se mit devant Harry. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et commença à danser grâce à la musique qu'ils entendaient au loin. Harry n'aimait pas danser et n'était pas doué pour ça, elle le savait, mais il fit un effort, la serrant contre lui et dansant avec elle. Un slow, ce n'était pas très compliqué. Ils restèrent là en silence, savourant ce moment unique qui ferait parti des derniers qu'ils vivraient cette semaine et de leur vie. Si seulement ils pouvaient la prolonger, si seulement ils pouvaient rester là, ne pas rentrer. Pansy semblait avoir compris ce qu'il pensait parce qu'elle levait la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Elle devait profiter de chaque baiser, de chaque parcelle de son corps, de ses cheveux, de son odeur. Tout. Parce qu'une fois qu'il s'en irait, elle n'aurait plus tout ça. Lui contre elle la serrant dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec passion, lui tenant la main, prenant des photos avec elle en faisant des grimaces. Elle n'aurait plus le sentiment d'avoir eu un vrai petit-ami l'espace de quelques jours.

Harry rompit le baiser car lui aussi savait ce qu'elle pensait.

-Ce n'est pas encore fini, chuchota-t-il.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier si on les voyait, il les fit transplanter tous les deux.

 **000**

-J'ai eu mon premier petit ami en cinquième année.

-C'était Malefoy ?

-Tu me déçois Potter. Je savais que tu penserais tout de suite à lui.

-Parce que ce n'était pas lui ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tout le monde pense que j'étais amoureuse de Drago ?

-Parce que tu étais tout le temps collée à lui ?

-Je n'étais pas tout le temps collée à lui ! C'est pas vrai !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête relevée et décoiffée de Pansy qui la regardait avec ses éclairs dans les yeux. Harry se redressa légèrement pour l'embrasser. Pansy s'adoucit et reposa sa tête contre son torse. Elle le sentit la serrer un peu plus contre lui et soupira en dessinant les lignes de son torse avec ses doigts.

-Alors ? Si ce n'était pas Malefoy, qui était-ce ?

-Anthony Goldstein.

-Anthony Goldstein qui était à Serdaigle ? Anthony Goldstein qui était un des préfets de notre promotion ? Ce Anthony Goldstein là ?

-Oui ce Anthony Goldstein là, répondit Pansy en souriant. Etre préfet rapproche mine de rien, tu sais. On se voit plusieurs fois dans la semaine, on discute, on apprend à se connaître.

-Ou on s'insulte et on s'écharpe, dit Harry en se rappelant les récits d'Hermione et Ron.

-Aussi. Mais avec Anthony ce n'était pas pareil. Il m'a vu d'une autre manière. C'était agréable. On est sortis ensemble quelque mois. C'était chouette.

-Pourquoi ça n'a pas duré ?

-Lucius a été en prison à la fin de notre cinquième année et Anthony n'a pas compris que je puisse réconforter Drago alors que son père était un mangemort. Alors on a rompu à la fin de l'année.

-Et c'est en sixième année qui tu es sortie avec Malefoy.

-Mais tu arrêtes avec ça ! fit Pansy en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule alors qu'Harry éclatait de rire.

Elle se redressa, se mettant à califourchon sur lui faisant, glisser le drap sur elle et bloquant par la même occasion les rires d'Harry en la voyant une nouvelle fois nue sur lui.

-Soyons clairs tous les deux : Je ne suis jamais sortie avec Drago, Blaise ou même Théo. Jamais. C'est compris ?

-Compris, répondit Harry. Mais avoue que tu étais quand même proche de lui en sixième année, non ?

-C'est là que tu te trompes, lui dit-elle en s'allongeant de nouveau à ses côtés. J'ai essayé de me rapprocher de lui parce que je savais qu'il cachait quelque chose. Mais il était très distant à l'époque. J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi.

-Oui…

-Il ne se confiait pas à nous. Sauf peut-être à Blaise. La famille de Théo ne trempait pas dans tout ça et on était plus proches à ce moment-là. Ca faisait du bien de côtoyer quelqu'un de calme, de posé et de réfléchi. Et puis c'est grâce à lui que je suis sortie avec mon deuxième petit copain. Ernie McMillian.

-McMillian ?! répéta Harry stupéfait. Vraiment ?

-Oui. Alors je sais qu'il avait le charisme d'une chaise, mais il était plutôt gentil et intelligent. En même temps, en dehors de nous, Théo avait plutôt tendance à fréquenter des gens comme lui. Mais Ernie était très doux dans l'intimité.

-Qui était au courant de votre histoire ?

-Théo bien sûr, qui lui a dit que si ça s'ébruitait il lui casserait la gueule.

-Nott a dit ça ? Je ne le vois pas se battre, pourtant.

-Théo ne se bat pas. Il n'a pas besoin de ça. Il sait très bien menacer les gens et il aurait utilisé Crabbe et Goyle pour ça. Daphné savait aussi, mais c'est tout. Et puis ça s'est terminé parce que c'était la guerre et que tout ce qui nous préoccupait à l'époque c'était Drago et ce qu'il vivait de son côté dans son manoir. Il fallait choisir son camp si je puis dire. Et le notre était de soutenir Drago.

-Et de me dénoncer dans la grande salle, poursuivit Harry.

-Moui…, fit-elle en grimaçant. Je suis un peu désolée de ça avec le recul. C'était horrible de ma part.

-Il y avait des choses bien plus horribles, tu sais.

-Oui. C'est vrai.

Pansy s'interrompit dans sa confidence des petits amis qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à maintenant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait abordé ce sujet. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'ils passaient leur dernière nuit ensemble et que le fait d'être dans ses bras lui avait donné envie de parler un peu d'elle. Après tout, elle connaissait beaucoup de choses sur Harry, mais lui si peu sur elle. Alors elle avait parlé et Harry l'écoutait.

-Après Ernie, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de petit ami dans le sens propre du terme. Disons que j'ai profité. Mais très franchement, je pense que tout mon entourage me prend pour une nonne. Daphné bat tous les records et ne s'en cache pas. Et puis maintenant il y a toi, pour une semaine.

-Pour une semaine, répéta Harry.

Une semaine… Ca lui paraissait si court maintenant qu'elle était en train de s'achever. Une semaine, sept jours, cent soixante-huit heures, qui étaient passées beaucoup trop vite. Il devait être dans les environs des deux heures du matin. Ils se lèveraient en fin de matinée et les heures fileraient de nouveau à vitesse grand V. Harry ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne devait penser qu'à une seule chose : Pansy, allongée à ses côtés. Pansy et rien d'autre. Pansy et personne d'autre. Pansy et pas Ginny. Pour encore quelques heures…

-Harry ?

-Hum ?

-Arrête de penser, chuchota Pansy. Arrête de réfléchir. Ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à moi, qu'à nous, maintenant.

Pansy l'embrassa tout en se mettant sur lui et en lui répétant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à eux, en ce moment dans cette ville, dans cette chambre, dans ce lit. Rien que tous les deux dans cette bulle magique et fragile qui ne tarderait pas à éclater.

Harry et Pansy, ensemble…

 **000**

Exception confirmant la règle, Pansy se réveilla après Harry. Mais contrairement à elle, il n'était pas resté dans le lit auprès d'elle pour la regarder dormir. A moins qu'il l'ait fait pendant un très long moment et qu'il ait décidé de quitter le lit au bout d'une heure. Quoi qu'il en soit, Pansy le trouva sur le balcon de sa chambre, en train d'admirer la vue sur la mer. Elle enfila sa chemise de nuit en le rejoignit. Harry sut qu'elle était là lorsqu'elle se plaça dans son dos en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir assez profité de la vue, dit-il.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Quand on a passé toute la nuit là, sur une couverture.

-Non, on a fait l'amour sur le balcon, ce n'est pas la même chose, répliqua Harry en souriant.

-Moi j'appelle ça profiter.

Pansy se décala pour se mettre à côté de lui. Encore une fois et comme plusieurs fois durant cette semaine, Harry était parti dans ses pensées. Elle avait pendant la semaine réussi à l'en détourner en l'embrassant et en proposant de nouvelles idées, mais elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à les effacer parce qu'elle pensait à la même la chose que lui. Elle pensait à cette semaine qui était en train de prendre fin. Elle passa délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux. Harry ferma les yeux en appréciant le contact puis la regarda. Elle esquissait un léger sourire.

-Tu penses rentrer vers quelle heure ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Tu es pressé de te débarrasser de moi ?

-Justement, non. J'aimerais bien de te garder encore un petit peu pour moi.

Harry ouvrit ses bras et Pansy vint s'y loger, faisant elle aussi face à la mer. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait d'être avec Harry, mais la vue ne lui était jamais parue aussi belle qu'en cet instant présent.

-Et si on restait ici pour toujours, Harry ? Rien que tous les deux ? chuchota Pansy. On vieillirait ensemble sans personne sur notre dos pour dire quoi que ce soit.

-Ca serait plus que tentant. Mais trop illusoire, carrément utopiste. Il va falloir retourner à la réalité tôt ou tard.

-Ouais… Pour une fois que je me berce d'illusion.

Elle sentit Harry la serrer un peu plus contre lui et déposer un baiser dans son cou. Dans quelques heures elle n'aurait plus tout ça. Ces gestes d'affection qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir de sa part. Ces regards qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui adresser à elle, mais à Ginny. Ce qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Harry, s'en irait, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et elle était persuadée que sa relation avec Ginny aussi reprendrait là où elle s'était arrêtée. Pansy en était certaine.

-C'est une fois qu'on croit perdre ce qu'on a, qu'on se rend compte à quel point il nous est précieux.

-Quoi ? fit Harry sans comprendre.

-Ginny reviendra vers toi, dit-elle en lui faisant face. Tu es parti une semaine sans rien dire à personne. Si elle ne te saute pas dans les bras, elle te dira au moins qu'elle veut être avec toi.

Harry reçut cette phrase comme une gifle. Le retour à Londres et plus précisément au Terrier flottait au dessus de sa tête comme l'épée de Damoclès prête à lui couper la tête dès qu'il se retrouverait en face de Ginny.

Il n'avait souhaité qu'une chose lorsque Ginny avait décidé de faire un break, se remettre immédiatement avec elle. Mais maintenant qu'il avait passé cette semaine hors du temps, à Brighton avec Pansy, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de tirer un trait sur tout ça. Il ne savait pas non plus comment il réagirait si Ginny lui disait soudainement qu'elle voulait se remettre avec lui. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et Pansy le voyait très bien.

-Je vais rentrer en fin d'après-midi, lui dit-il. Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je veux rester avec toi, dit-elle simplement.

Puis elle l'embrassa. Cette phrase simple avait un double sens pour Pansy. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si Harry l'avait comprise. Oui, elle voulait rester avec lui aujourd'hui, mais après ? Ne voulait-elle pas finalement rester plus longtemps avec lui sans date précise à donner ? Une petite voix lui disait que non, que c'était de la pure folie, qu'on ne pouvait pas en à peine une semaine vouloir rester avec un homme pour qui on n'avait aucune affinité particulière sept jours plus tôt. Une autre voix lui disait que oui c'était possible, tout simplement parce que c'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler le coup foudre et qu'il s'était soudainement abattue sur elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Mais ce que Pansy savait, c'était que si elle parlait de ça, le coup de foudre la briserait. Alors elle se tut et laissa Harry la porter jusqu'au lit encore défait.

Ils firent l'amour une bonne partie de la journée, s'arrêtant pour manger puis reprendre leur activité jusqu'à Harry réalisa qu'il était tant de rentrer. Il avait poussé l'échéance jusqu'à la toute dernière minute. Mais il devait rentrer avant Pansy.

-Je crois avoir tout pris, dit-il.

-De toute façon si tu oublies quelque chose je te le rapporterai. A moins que je ne décide de le garder en souvenir, plaisanta-t-elle même si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

-Je te le laisserai volontiers, lui dit-il. Bon, c'est le moment.

-Oui.

-J'ai… j'ai passé une très bonne semaine ici avec toi. Je voulais que tu le saches.

-Moi aussi j'ai passé une bonne semaine. C'est complètement idiot, on est en train de se dire au revoir comme si on ne se verrait pas avant des mois alors qu'on se verra au plus tard pour le dîner chez Hermione la semaine prochaine.

-Oui c'est vrai, réalisa Harry. Viens par-là.

Harry la serra dans ses bras longuement et lui embrassa la joue.

-Merci, lui dit-il.

Harry quitta la maison et transplana. Pansy était maintenant seule dans cette maison immense à se demander ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Ce pourquoi elle avait pour habitude de s'éclipser la rendait maintenant très triste. Après avoir passé une semaine avec Harry, elle n'avait plus envie d'être seule.

 **000**

Harry n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de se rendre au Terrier. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Une fois rentré chez lui, le pauvre fut alpagué par une Hermione folle d'inquiétude qui s'était accrochée à son cou tout en débitant des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Mon Dieu Harry mais où étais-tu passé ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la peur que tu nous as faite ! Tu n'images pas à quel point !

-Je crois que si.

-Non ! J'étais dans un état… J'ai pensé que tu ne reviendrais pas ! On a fouillé partout pour savoir où tu étais ! Partout ! On a même été à Pré-au-lard, jusqu'à Poudlard ! J'ai inquiété le professeur McGonagall à cause de toi ?!

-Poudlard ? Tu… tu as parlé à McGonagall ?! répéta Harry ahuri en lançant un regard à Drago qui haussa les épaules en roulant des yeux.

-Où est-ce que tu étais ?

-Laisse-le respirer Granger.

-Non ! Non ! Je ne vais pas le laisser respirer ! Il l'a assez fait ces derniers jours, j'en suis persuadé ! Maintenant on va aller au Terrier !

-Quoi ? Maintenant ? fit Harry surpris.

-Oui, maintenant ! Je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'à demain que tu ailles leur rendre visite ! Tu auras intérêt à te faire tout petit une fois là-bas ! Molly va sans doute hurler !

-Ca ne changera pas de d'habitude, marmonna Drago.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et ce fut lui qui se fit tout petit.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry était au Terrier passant de bras en bras avant de se retrouver compresser contre la poitrine de Molly Weasley.

-Ne recommence plus jamais ça, mon chéri. C'est compris ?

-Oui Molly, répondit Harry.

Harry réalisa qu'il était arrivé pile pour le dîner. Molly insista pour qu'Hermione et lui reste pour le repas. Drago avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le Square.

Harry était assis en face de Ginny. Il n'osait pas la regarder alors qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de le fixer. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Ca le génait parce qu'il y avait moins de deux heures il était avec Pansy. Il la tenait dans ses bras, il lui faisait l'amour et avait adoré ça. Mais en même temps, le fait que Ginny le regarde comme ça, le rassurait. Elle ne l'ignorait pas.

Alors que tout le monde mettait la main à la pâte pour débarrasser la table, il sentit Ginny lui prendre la main et lui chuchoter de la suivre dans sa chambre. Harry déposa les assiettes qu'il avait dans l'évier et la suivit sans broncher. Ils étaient enfin seuls, dans cette chambre où Harry avait toujours adoré s'isoler avec elle. Il s'y sentait maintenant bizarrement mal à l'aise. Encore plus lorsque Ginny l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit, près d'elle.

-Comment tu vas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Et toi ? dit-il en éludant la question.

-Je dois dire que je suis soulagée. Je me suis vraiment inquiétée pour toi.

-A croire que c'est le maître mot de la soirée.

-Tu es parti du jour au lendemain Harry. Sans prévenir personne. Maman était même prête à faire une déclaration dans la Gazette tellement elle était paniquée.

Dit comme ça, Harry trouva bizarrement drôle d'imaginer Molly folle d'inquiétude et allant dans les couloirs de la Gazette pour dire qu'il était porté disparu alors qu'il passait un agréable moment avec Pansy.

Pansy…

-Je… je sais que c'est à cause de moi, si tu es parti comme ça, annonça Ginny.

-Ginny…

-Je… je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir Harry. Je pensais seulement… que ça pourrait nous faire du bien d'être séparés un moment. C'est vrai que je ne semblais pas trop l'avoir mal vécu, mais j'ai réalisé… Quand tu es parti, j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas.

Ginny s'arrêta et Harry se rendit compte qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Alors tout le monde pensait qu'il ne serait jamais revenu ? L'avait-on pensé aussi déprimé au point de disparaître ? Peut-être l'était-il, il ne le savait pas. A vrai dire, Harry s'était senti bien dès qu'il avait posé les pieds à Brighton et c'était vrai qu'il aurait aimé rester un peu plus. Beaucoup plus.

 _« Et si on restait ici pour toujours, Harry ? Rien que tous les deux ? On vieillirait ensemble … »_

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa et il se demandait si c'était parce qu'il pensait à Pansy où si c'était parce que Ginny lui prenait sa main.

-Quand on a réalisé que tu n'étais plus là et qu'on ne savait plus où tu étais, je me suis rendue compte que je ne voulais pas, que je ne pouvais pas passer le reste de ma vie sans toi, Harry. Je ne peux pas. Je t'aime trop pour passer à côté de ce qu'on pourrait vivre tous les deux. Quelque chose de fort et d'unique. Et je me sens ridicule parce qu'il a fallu que tu t'en ailles une petite semaine pour que je me rende compte de tout ça. Que je réalise que je t'aime plus que je ne puisse le définir.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Ginny reviendrait vers lui dès son retour. Il avait cru qu'ils s'ignoreraient encore un peu puis qu'il prendrait son courage à deux mains pour lui parler. Il n'avait pas imaginé que Ginny prendrait les devants. Pansy l'avait très bien prédit, pensa-t-il. Trop bien.

-Je t'aime Harry et j'espère que tu vas me pardonner de t'avoir fait subir ça.

Harry se sentait mal. Très mal. Ginny était rongée par la culpabilité. Elle s'était rendue compte de son amour pour lui alors qu'il était avec Pansy. Il avait passé des moments extraordinaires avec Pansy alors que Ginny se rongeait les sangs pour lui. Il faisait l'amour avec Pansy alors que Ginny cherchait à savoir où il était. Il se sentait nul.

-Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner Ginny, crois-moi. Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner.

Harry posa sa main sur la sienne et Ginny en profita pour l'embrasser.

C'était différent.

Ce fut la première chose à laquelle Harry pensa lorsque les lèvres de Ginny touchèrent les siennes. Ce n'était pas pareil que les baisers qu'il avait échangé avec Pansy. Les baisers de Ginny étaient doux, tendres, agréables. Semblables. Les baisers Pansy aussi étaient doux, mais elle avait toujours donné ce petit truc en plus qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à définir mais avait toujours adoré. Il aimait pourtant les baisers de Ginny, il les avaient toujours aimé et savait qu'il les aimerait toujours. Mais il aimait ceux de Pansy aussi.

Ginny plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry et il crut défaillir en la voyant et compris pourquoi il en était amoureux.

-Je savais bien que tu étais là, dit Hermione à l'attention d'Harry en rentrant dans la chambre. Elle était suivie de Ron.

-On était un peu occupés là, répondit Ginny légèrement agacée.

-Non sans blague, railla Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez peur que je disparaisse de nouveau ? plaisanta Harry.

La blague ne fit rire personne.

-Je peux te parler deux minutes, Harry ?

Harry suivit Hermione après que Ginny lui ait donné un baiser. Vraiment différent…

Hermione et Harry marchèrent en silence dans le jardin des Weasley appréciant la douceur de l'été et de cette deuxième quinzaine du mois d'Août.

-Ginny t'a donc parlé ?

-Oui.

-Et… vous vous remettez ensemble ?

-Ca y ressemble, oui.

-C'est ce que tu souhaites ?

Harry tourna la tête vers Hermione en se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Bien sûr que c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Il le voulait depuis le moment où Ginny avait décidé de faire ce fichu break ! Alors oui ! Oui, il souhaitait se remettre avec Ginny, même si ça signifiait minimiser ce qui s'était passé avec Pansy.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Harry. Lorsque je t'aurai posé la question je voudrai que tu me donnes une réponse franche.

-Demande-moi.

-Est-ce que tu es partie avec Pansy cette semaine ?

-Hermione…

-Je te demande ça parce que ça ma paraît bizarre que tu sois parti en même temps qu'elle. Peu de personne l'ont remarqué où font semblant de ne pas le remarquer, mais moi je ne peux pas garder cette interrogation pour moi. Alors est-ce que tu étais avec Pansy cette semaine ?

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi faillait-il qu'il soit ami avec une fille telle qu'Hermione Granger ? Ce n'était pas possible. Dans d'autres circonstances, Harry lui aurait tout avoué, immédiatement, sans attendre. Il lui aurait raconter à quel point sa semaine avait été super, à quel point il s'était senti bien avec Pansy, à quel point… il avait été heureux, loin, à Brighton avec Pansy dans ses bras.

Minimiser ce qui s'est passé avec Pansy. Il devait minimiser…

-Partir avec Parkinson ? répéta Harry, feignant l'ahurissement. Franchement Hermione, j'avais besoin de prendre du recul pas de faire augmenter ma tension.

-Tu étais où alors ?

-Je ne te le dirai pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si j'ai un jour envie de me retrouver seul, je veux être sûr que tu n'iras pas me chercher.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux comme pour savoir s'il disait la vérité. Elle le sondait littéralement. Une chance qu'elle ne pratiquait pas la légillimencie parce qu'Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas fait long feu.

-Très bien, dit-elle finalement. Je suis contente que tu sois rentré. Maintenant je te surveillerai de très près. Tu as compris ?

-Oui… _Maman._

-Laisse ça pour Molly, grimaça-t-elle.

 **000**

Pansy était rentrée chez-elle dès le lendemain, comme elle l'avait dit à Harry. Une fois dans son manoir, ses elfes se précipitèrent vers elle pour la débarrasser et lui demander comment s'était passé son séjour. Ses parents étaient passés quelques jours avant de repartir et Drago était venu. Il l'invitait à passer au manoir Malefoy pour un déjeuner entre Serpentard, profitant lui aussi de l'absence de ses parents. Pansy n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'y aller. Elle voulait surtout s'effondrer sur son lit et regarder les photos qu'elle avait prises encore et encore et encore. Elle trouvait les photos tellement belles. Elle trouvait Harry tellement beau. Il semblait tellement heureux, moins triste avec elle et… amoureux. Oh bien sûr elle savait que c'était ridicule et qu'Harry ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'elle au bout d'une semaine surtout s'il était amoureux de Ginny depuis trois ans. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Mais la conscience de Pansy l'espérait quelque part au fond d'elle.

Pansy soupira et monta dans sa chambre. C'était ridicule. Elle était ridicule. Toute cette situation était ridicule. La semaine était finie, ce qui s'était passé avec Harry n'existait plus et n'existerait plus jamais. C'était prévu, elle l'avait prévu. Mieux ! Elle l'avait proposé.

Ce fut donc à contrecœur qu'elle se rendit compte chez Drago. Tout le monde était déjà présent. Drago, Blaise, Théo et Daphné étaient dans le salon avec un verre à la main. Ils se tournèrent vers elle quand elle entra dans la pièce.

-Tu es enfin là ! dit Daphné en la serrant dans ses bras. Viens t'asseoir ! Il s'est passé de ces trucs durant ton absence ! Il faut que tu rattrapes ton retard !

-Laisse-la respirer, lui dit Théo. C'est plutôt elle qui devrait nous raconter comment était sa semaine. Alors ? Où tu étais ?

-Pansy ne nous dira rien. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est si ça s'est bien passé, renchérit Blaise.

-Evidemment que ça s'est bien passé ! dit Daphné. Elle nous montrera les photos tout à l'heure !

-Je n'ai pas pris de photo cette année, mentit Pansy. Je… j'ai préféré profité de ce que je voyais et ne pas être cachée derrière un objectif.

-Bon d'accord, répondit Daphné en haussant les épaules. Un truc de dingue s'est passé cette semaine ! Potter a disparu !

-Quoi ? fit Pansy en sentant son cœur s'emballer.

-Daphné, mais retiens-toi bon sang ! s'agaça Drago.

-Non, je ne me retiens pas ! Potter a disparu deux jours après l'anniversaire de Ginny. Tout le monde était mais trop paniqué ! Les Weasley ont été dans la maison de son parrain, mais il n'était pas là. Ils ont été à Godric's Hollow en pensant qu'il y ferait un tour, personne non plus. Hermione et Ron se rongeaient les sangs parce qu'ils se disaient qu'en tant que meilleurs amis ils devaient savoir où il avait disparu. Ils ont carrément été voir McGonagall ! Complètement timbrée, la Granger.

-Il n'avait pas laissé de mot pour ne pas inquiéter qui que ce soit ?

-Non. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Ginny s'est subitement rendue compte qu'elle était folle amoureuse de son petit Harry Potter, dit Daphné en roulant des yeux. Ben, tiens ! Le mec erre pendant trois mois autour d'elle et c'est quand il disparaît qu'elle se rend compte de son amour pour lui.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda Pansy.

-Drago nous l'a dit. A force d'être collé à Hermione, il traine de plus en plus avec les Gryffondor.

-Oui, et alors ? se justifia Drago. Elle pensait même que Potter était parti avec toi.

-Parti avec moi ? répéta Pansy avant d'éclater d'un rire qu'elle souhaitait spontanée. C'est ridicule ! Il faudra que tu lui dises. Je n'aurais jamais accepté de l'emmener avec moi. J'aurais passé une très mauvaise semaine sinon. Je peux te le dire.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, Potter est rentré hier et devine quoi ? poursuivit Daphné surexcitée. Ils se sont remis ensemble ! Non mais quel idiot ! Franchement ça me débecte !

-Daphné…, fit Théo.

-Quoi, mais c'est vrai ! Un peu de dignité, bon sang ! Elle l'a largué comme une vieille chaussette et l'a ignoré pendant trois mois ! Trois mois ! Qui fait des breaks de trois mois, franchement ?! Et il suffit qu'elle siffle pour qu'il rapplique comme un gentil petit toutou qui voudrait sentir sa laisse bien serrée autour de son cou. J'aime bien Ginny, mais je l'ai trouvé nulle de ce côté-là.

-Mais tu fais la même chose ! s'exclama Blaise.

-Pas à un mec avec qui je sors depuis presque trois ans et dont je me dis être amoureuse ! Un peu de principe quand même !

Si Pansy ne savait pas avoir un minimum de contrôle, elle se serait sans doute étouffée avec le verre d'hydromel que Drago lui avait servi. Il s'était remis avec Ginny ? Aussi rapidement ? Elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir raison à ce point-là. Jamais. Elle sentit son cœur le faire mal, il battait fort, beaucoup trop fort. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique. C'était vraiment douloureux. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle aille prendre l'air. Tout de suite !

Pansy s'excusa auprès de ses amis et décida de sortir dans le jardin. Elle prit un bon bol d'air en se répétant qu'elle devait se calmer.

-Ca va ?

Elle sursauta en voyant Théo à côté d'elle. Il lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle but d'une traite.

-Tu sais, je ne trouve pas si ridicule ce qu'a dit Hermione. Je pense même qu'elle est tombée dans le vrai. Je pense que Potter était avec toi toute la semaine dernière.

L'effet fut immédiat. Pansy lâcha le verre qui tomba au sol. Les elfes du manoir se précipitèrent pour tout débarrasser.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Pansy, c'est moi. Théo. Tu peux mentir aux autres, mais pas à moi.

Pansy soupira en fermant les yeux. Elle ne résista pas longtemps et déballa tout à Théo. Ce dernier l'écouta attentivement, sans faire de remarques. Mais Pansy voyait qu'il était assez stupéfait de ce qu'elle lui racontait.

-Donc tu es partie en escapade avec lui à Brighton et vous… Vous êtes sortis ensemble le temps d'une semaine, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en guise de confirmation.

-On peut dire ça, oui.

-Tu es tombée amoureuse de lui.

-Quoi ? Non ! Non ! Harry et moi ce n'était… Ca ne devait durer qu'une semaine, c'est tout. On ne peut pas tomber amoureux en une semaine, c'est impossible !

-Bien sûr que si. Ca s'appelle le coup de foudre. Comment crois-tu que je sois tombé amoureux de Luna, si n'est pas par le coup de foudre. Je veux dire… C'est Luna Lovegood. J'agiterais un panneau devant elle qu'elle ne verrait rien. Mais bon, j'en suis quand même amoureux.

Pansy sourit en se rappelant du désarroi dans lequel était Théo quand il s'était aperçu de ses propres sentiments pour la Serdaigle.

-Tu devrais lui dire Pansy. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ne sera pas indifférent à ce que tu ressens.

-Je ne peux pas. Il s'est remis avec elle, soupira-t-elle. C'était prévu ça aussi.

-Ah oui ? C'était prévu ? Alors pourquoi tu es sur le point de pleurer ?

Pansy se précipita pour essuyer ses yeux. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à pleurer pour un garçon, maintenant ! Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé. Drago les appela pour leur dire que le déjeuner était servi. Pansy resta silencieuse quasiment toute l'après-midi laissant ses amis parler de cette semaine où elle n'était pas là, parler de cette semaine qui avait été alimenté par la disparition d'Harry qui était avec elle et qui était revenu comme le fils prodigue.

Elle fut la première à quitter le Manoir des Malefoy pour rentrer chez-elle. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour s'effondrer sur le lit lorsqu'elle trouva une enveloppe sur la couverture. Elle reconnut l'écriture d'Harry. Elle l'ouvrit avec appréhension et ne vit qu'une ligne d'écriture sur le parchemin.

 _« Il faut qu'on parle. Viens demain au Square vers 15h. - Harry. »_

 **000**

Pansy avait longuement hésité avant de venir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se rendait au Square mais elle ne s'y était jamais rendue seule et comme elle l'avait compris il y avait un moment, cette maison avait la fâcheuse manie d'être un véritable moulin ne laissant aucune intimité à Harry.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui l'effrayait. Ce qui la tracassait était qu'elle savait ce qu'il lui dirait et elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de l'entendre. Elle frappa tout de même à la porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement.

-Salut, fit Harry en souriant. Entre.

Pansy entra et le suivit directement dans le salon. Il avait visiblement déjà préparé deux verres avec de la bieraubeurre.

-Ce n'est pas le vin de ton père ou celui du restaurant At Drake, mais…

-C'est très bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Pansy s'installa et commença à boire son verre. Elle savait qu'Harry était en train de la fixer tout en se demandant comme il aborderait le sujet. Mais elle n'allait pas l'aider dans ce sens parce qu'elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler du tout.

-Ginny et moi nous remettons ensemble, dit-il de but en blanc.

Pansy retint sa respiration pour ne pas se faire avoir comme la veille où son cœur lui avait fait mal, surpris par l'annonce. Elle aurait pu faire semblant et faire comme si elle ne savait pas. Mais elle aurait été trop mauvaise comédienne pour une fois.

-Je sais, répondit-elle calmement. L'annonce a déjà fait le tour. Je te l'avais dit qu'elle reviendrait vers toi. C'était évident.

-Pour toi, pas pour moi.

-Et… ça va ? Je veux dire, tu es heureux de ce dénouement ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit immédiatement Harry. C'était ce que je voulais, je suis très heureux.

-Alors je suis heureuse pour toi.

Mais en réalité Pansy ressentait un énorme pincement au cœur. Elle avait espéré dans un grand optimisme qu'il réaliserait que ce qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir et entendre n'était plus ce qu'il voulait à présent. Elle s'était trompée.

-Enfin, je voulais te le dire par rapport à ce qu'on a vécu à Brighton. Je te devais bien ça.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé, lui dit-elle.

-Je ne me voyais pas faire autrement. Je… je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé, tu sais. Vraiment pas. J'ai adoré ce voyage, ce séjour avec toi. Je me suis senti libre pour la première fois de ma vie. Mais je tiens à ma relation avec Ginny et…

-Ne t'en fais pas, la coupa-t-elle. Ce qui s'est passé à Brighton restera à Brighton.

Harry vit Pansy fouiller dans son sac et lui donna une enveloppe où était inscrit son nom.

-Ce sont les photos du séjour. Elles sont pour toi.

-Non Pansy, je ne peux pas. Ce sont tes photos.

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai fait un double pour moi. J'ai réussi à les animer. Prends-les Harry, j'y tiens. Ces photos sont des souvenirs magiques que nous avons vécus tous les deux. Une bulle qu'on a su construire et qu'on ne pourra jamais détruire, ni oublier.

Harry prit l'enveloppe et se promit de les regarder plus tard avant de les mettre en lieu sûr. Pansy décida d'y aller. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Elle lui embrassa la joue et se dirigea vers la porte.

Au moment où elle toucha la poignée de la porte, Pansy sentit qu'on la retourna pour l'embrasser fougueusement, passionnément.

Elle aimait et détestait ce baiser à la fois. Elle aimait ce baiser parce qu'elle avait adoré les recevoir la semaine précédente et elle le détestait parce qu'elle savait que c'était le dernier baiser qu'elle recevrait de lui. Un baiser d'adieu. Et le regard qu'Harry lui adressa le lui confirma.

-Pansy…

-Ne dis rien, dit-elle immédiatement. Ca ne servirait à rien. Ca ne ferait que compliquer les choses.

Elle lui caressa délicatement la joue gauche et y déposa un baiser avant de faire ce qui lui semblait le plus judicieux : lui tourner le dos sans un mot et sortir de la maison. Elle attendit d'avoir marché quelques mètres pour laisser couler les larmes qu'elle avait retenues depuis qu'il avait dit qu'il tenait à sa relation avec Ginny.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Harry s'était laissé glisser contre le mur et regardait les photos que Pansy lui avait données. Il avait de quoi faire un petit album. Puis il fronça les sourcils en tombant sur un bout de parchemin plié en quatre. Il le déplia et y vit quelques lignes écrites de la main de Pansy.

 _Harry,_

 _Cette semaine avec toi à Brighton a été le plus beau séjour de ma vie. Et sache que j'ai adoré être ta petite-amie l'espace de sept jours et de sept nuits._

 _Pansy._

Harry se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'il ne pourrait jamais minimiser ce qui s'était passé avec Pansy.

Jamais…

 **000**

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

Ceci était une parenthèse entre **Harry et Pansy du temps de leur jeunesse**. Pour les personnes qui lisent ma fiction _**Une Séparation**_ , vous savez maintenant ce qui s'est passé entre eux et pour les personnes qui ne lisent pas cette fiction, j'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment en lisant ce **Harry/Pansy**.

 **A bientôt** pour certains et **à la semaine prochaine** pour d'autres.

 **Gouline971**


End file.
